Dance With Somebody
by darrechri
Summary: One-shot, sets after Season3, episode 17. Kurt needed to talk with Blaine about this "texting/cheating" thing and there's a smut after that ;)


**Hello, everyone! Thanks for checking my story!**

**I haven't written many stories yet, because English is my second language. But I've got one of my best friends, Chris SillyChris13 as my super beta now! Thanks to him, I can upload more Klaine stories!**

**I so hope everyone enjoy this story**

**And thank you so much again, Chris! I appreciate your great work at editing. Love you more!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were quietly sitting next to each other on Blaine's bed. They went straight to Blaine's empty house after Glee Club because Kurt wanted to talk. They had spoken about this yesterday in Miss Pillsbury's office and it looked as if everything was fixed. But somehow, Kurt felt like it had not been enough. He couldn't help but still think how sorry he was for Blaine and what he had done with a random guy named Chandler. Kurt didn't mean to cheat on him, however to Blaine, it was cheating. Kurt needed to get this straight.

Blaine broke the ice and looked at Kurt.

"So… what did you want to talk about, Kurt?"

Kurt encouraged himself to speak up.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Blaine. I didn't mean to upset you. Obviously, I wasn't thinking."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, caressing with his thumb.

"It's okay," Blaine said. "We talked about it yesterday. I'm sorry too, for yelling at you."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss at the palm of Kurt's hand, something he enjoyed doing. Kurt straightened up and faced his boyfriend. He put down his hand from Blaine's cheek and grabbed one of his hand.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault. If I were you, I would've thought I was cheating on you too. Even if I didn't mean it, the way I acted looked like I was. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I love you so much and I just don't want to lose you."

Blaine put his free hand on top of Kurt's.

"You're not going to lose me, ever. This thing wasn't entirely your fault. I'm the one who acted distant in the first place. I was such a drama queen. I shouldn't have done that without telling you how I was feeling first. So, I'm sorry too."

"You were not a drama queen. You were just afraid of looking at the future without me. But I assure you that everything's going to be okay. We'll be okay, as long as we trust each other," Kurt said while smiling and pressing a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

"So… Are we really cool?" Kurt asked while looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, we are really cool," Blaine assured him.

"Good. God, I missed you." Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt to hug him and then pulled away just enough to kiss him gently. He pushed him slowly down on the bed to lay him on his back, keeping his lips on his boyfriend's.

"We should enjoy every moment we have together while we still can, you know," Kurt said the minute their lips were apart.

Kurt was right, Blaine's plan had not been great. If they had to separate in a few months, they shouldn't have wasted their time ignoring each other. They should be together as much as possible. There was no need to practice. Blaine didn't know what would happen after Kurt left to New York. As Kurt said, they'll be okay. They'll find a way to work this long-distance relationship. Between Kurt and Blaine, nothing could go wrong, and even if it did, they could fix it together, right?

"I agree," Blaine smiled back and leaned down for another kiss.

Kurt parted his lips to welcome Blaine's tongue inside his mouth. One of his hands started to touch Blaine's back while the other went to the back of his head, which his fingers started to intentionally mess up the gelled hair. Kurt loved Blaine's messy hair after they finished having sex. And he also enjoyed the process it took to loosen the gel.

"Are you trying to mess up my hair again?" Blaine pulled away and asked with a chuckle.

"Yup," Kurt answered, smiling and tugging Blaine closer to continue the kiss.

Blaine moaned softly and straddled the other boy. He balanced himself and took off his scarf and threw it somewhere on the bed. Then he pressed his open lips on Kurt's smooth, pale neck and started sucking it. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a seductive sigh, turning his head to the side to give his boyfriend more access to his skin.

Blaine knew that Kurt loved having his neck touched by his tongue, so he took his time to lick and suck it lightly, careful to not leave a mark.

"Suck harder, Blaine."

Despite his concern, Kurt requested more.

Blaine looked at him with a slight surprise. "But, you don't like it when I leave hickies."

"I don't care. It's the weekend anyway, and for the record, I have tons of scarves to hide them. And… I want to remind myself that I don't belong to anyone else. I belong only to you. So, Blaine, mark me as I'm yours."

Kurt fixed his eyes on Blaine's.

"Kurt…"

Blaine groaned and kissed him deeply before going back to his neck. But this time, he sucked it harder to leave a bruise as he was told. He continued working on his neck, licking and sucking while he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. Red marks started forming on Kurt's pale neck, which gave Kurt a shiver and moan with pleasure. The only thing he was thinking, was that everything happening to his neck was perfect.

Blaine gasped and froze when he tried to pull Kurt's pants downward.

"You're not wearing underwear." Blaine's eyes widened.

Kurt looked up at Blaine blushing and bit his lip. "No, I… Actually, I was hoping we could really make up and, you know…"

"Jesus, Kurt. You're so hot."

Sometimes Blaine thought his boyfriend was unreal. Of course, in a good way. He attacked Kurt's mouth with his lips and a small moan escaped from Kurt's because of the sudden contact on his lips, but he quickly responded.

Blaine slid his hand in between Kurt's back and his pants and slowly pushed the pants down, making sure he was touching Kurt's bare ass. Kurt writhed under Blaine when one of his fingers brushed his hole and wiggled trying to help him to take them off. Once Kurt's lower body was exposed to the air, Blaine took his own shirt off in one swift move. Watching the way he did it and seeing his naked, lean-muscled torso appearing in front of him, Kurt's stomach clenched in anticipation of what would be going to happen from now.

Blaine reached for the night stand by the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. He poured some onto his palm, put the bottle next to Kurt's head, and rubbed it with both hands. Kurt spread his legs for Blaine for an easy access.

Blaine started pressing his index finger carefully inside of Kurt's hole making Kurt groaned from pleasure. His fingers on Blaine's shoulders tightened and he fought the urge to not burry his fingernails on Blaine. Blaine could feel Kurt's whole body tense.

"Shhhh… Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you. Just relax, okay?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear with a soothing voice. He kissed him and traced his lips with his tongue, waiting for permission to enter his mouth. Kurt's lips opened slightly and Blaine pushed his tongue inside. As their tongues quickly tangled, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, tugging him closer to deepen the kiss. Blaine noticed the tension in Kurt's body was gone, so he slowly pushed his finger further inside of his boyfriend and soon, his hole had swallowed his whole finger.

"That's it, baby. You're doing great."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, and started moving his finger in and out with extra care.

After a while, since Kurt seemed to be more relaxed, Blaine added the second finger in. His own cock was throbbing, already hard in his jeans from the sight of Kurt losing it. Kurt was rocking his hips, matching the same movement of Blaine's fingers. Blaine took his time before adding his third finger, not wanting to hurt him.

He moved his lips onto one of Kurt's nipples and flicked it with his tongue. Kurt threw his head back on the pillow and cried out as Blaine licked, nibbled and put it into his mouth. Blaine went on to do the same to the second nipple.

With nipples being played and his hole being fucked by Blaine's fingers, Kurt couldn't help but keep rocking his hips and moaning in ecstasy.

When the third finger was added in, Kurt winced at little but the pain soon turned into pleasure. Blaine took his pants and underwear off with his one free hand, and Kurt was able to get a view of his rock-hard cock and already wet from his pre-cum. As he moved his hips to meet Blaine's fingers once again, he started to stroke Blaine's cock slowly up and down with his hand, spreading the pre-cum throughout his length.

"I need more, Blaine…" Kurt whimpered as Blaine moaned.

Blaine kissed him deeply, pulling his fingers out of Kurt, wiped them at the side of the sheets and reached for the night stand again for a condom. He ripped opened the little box to take one out then threw the box on the floor, not caring where it landed. He rolled the condom down on his cock quickly, put some lube on it, and breathed.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as he looked down at Kurt.

"I am." Kurt nodded.

Blaine pushed himself slowly inside Kurt. He wanted to go slow because it had been a while since they had had sex. But after he buried himself all the way in and saw Kurt's pale skin flush from all of the foreplay, and hearing the delicious moans coming from his parted lips and looking at him through half-lidded watery eyes, he couldn't wait any longer. He knew he couldn't.

Next thing he noticed was that he grabbed Kurt's thighs and pulled him towards himself and started thrusting up quickly and forcefully. Kurt gasped for his sudden movement, his back arched holding himself with his head and arms. Blaine then realized Kurt's shirt was still not completely off. The front buttons were all open, revealing his beautiful pale skin, and was now just hanging at Kurt's elbows.

Blaine started to get lost in everything going on. Because of the way Kurt's body was erotically bouncing up and down by the force of his thrusts, because of Kurt's broken deep moans, because of Kurt's seductively voice echoing throughout the room, because Kurt's everything was so aphrodisiac to Blaine, because of Kurt.

Blaine kept slamming his hips against Kurt hard and violently, knowing he's hitting his prostate at every thrust. Kurt couldn't do anything but just take it and keened loudly.

"…Oh my god, Blaine!"

Blaine came back to reality and his eyes got wide by Kurt's voice, then, he froze. Kurt was panting, face blushed.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry...! …A-Are you…, are you okay?"

Blaine sounded panicked, so Kurt cupped his cheeks with both hands.

"Blaine, it's okay," he said in between his heavy breathing. "I'm fine. I… I _really_ liked it." Kurt breathed out weakly and smiled.

"Did… did you?" Blaine looked a bit shocked by his words but also looked convinced.

"Yeah. So… can you… please keep fucking me like that? I feel like you need me. I feel like I'm loved."

"Yes, yes, Kurt. I need you so bad and I love you so, so much."

"Then stop talking and start moving. You're killing me here doing nothing."

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend's cocky words but didn't need to be told twice. He hooked his arms under Kurt's knees, pushed them towards his chest and started moving his hips again in and out of Kurt's hole. They locked their eyes while Blaine was pushing his hips against Kurt's.

"Blaine…" Kurt said in a begging tone. "Can you go in deeper and harder?"

"Fuck, yes…!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ankles and pulled them over, hooking his calves on his shoulders. The angle had changed and Blaine could push himself into Kurt deeper than before. Kurt was almost bent in half, taking in deeply his cock and Blaine appreciated his boyfriend's flexibility. While he was thrusting hard into Kurt, Blaine's hands found Kurt's, intertwined their fingers together and pressed them into the mattress.

"Mmmm… Blaine, Blaine… Oh God…, ah…!" Kurt said with a gasping whimper. He was not even trying to hold back the obscene noises slipping out from his lips any more. He just couldn't help it when Blaine's cock was slamming into his hole and creating heat that took him to a different world. He could feel how big and hard Blaine was inside of him. Kurt's cock was rubbing against his own stomach, leaving a wet trail of his pre-cum. He was getting so, so close.

Kurt's legs were gradually falling from Blaine's shoulders from his continuous strong movement.

"Oh fuck, Kurt. You're so beautiful."

Blaine growled and smashed their lips together, making both moan. He slid his arms under Kurt's shoulders, hugged him closer and tighter, and their chests flushed against each other. He kept grinding his hips into Kurt's ass, dropping his head between his neck and shoulder. Kurt also held him tight, feeling Blaine's hot breath. They rocked perfectly together.

"I'm so close…" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"Me, too."

Blaine reached out for Kurt's cock and started stroking up and down. They kissed messily and now just concentrated on reaching climax.

Kurt came without notice, spilling over Blaine's hand and his stomach and shouting Blaine's name. Blaine came shortly after that, never stopping his thrusts through his orgasm.

Blaine finally stopped his movement after he was completely done inside Kurt. He pulled himself out and then collapsed beside Kurt. They were both listening to each other's heavy breathing.

"Wow." Kurt said, looking at the ceiling with bleary eyes.

Blaine turned himself around and lied on his back, looking at the ceiling too. "I know. That was…"

"…one incredible make up sex." Kurt completed the sentence.

"Yeah it was."

"We should argue again soon for another one." Kurt turned to Blaine and said mischievously.

"I don't know about that." Blaine laughed, turning to Kurt and kissing him gently.

"I love you, _too_." Kurt said.

Blaine gave Kurt questioning eyes at his sudden statement. "I love you, but I didn't say it first?"

"You said it during sex. But I didn't say it back," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh, okay. I know you love me though."

"It doesn't mean that I don't have to say it. I just want to make sure."

"Suit yourself," Blaine smirked.

"Fine, I will." Kurt grinned and snuggled up to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and kissed the other boy's hair.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you more, Kurt Hummel."

THE END


End file.
